


Desperate Rain ((Nagito X Izuru One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: This was the famous Jabberwock island, known for its beauty and tropical atmosphere.Lately, it's been cold, but not from the weather though. It's lonely, it's quiet, and the one person who had been beside me was now...♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Desperate Rain ((Nagito X Izuru One Shot))

The silence had been a blessing. To not hear the sounds of war or rage between man was paradise once upon a time.   
But after a while, it became near torture. Or it would have been had not been for...  
"Pathetic..." A voice whispered from beside me. My eyes wavered over the view of the sea, waves splashing upon the sandy beach. It almost sounded as if a voice carried with the ocean breeze but I couldn't quite make out the words. The boat that had taken us here was gone now. Long gone. How long had we been waiting for a sign of return? I honestly lost track of time, but it should have been back by now. Why wasn't it back? The sun had come and gone several times since our arrival on the tropics.   
Breathing out a sigh, I turned to the one next to me. We had come to this island together, but only us. That's what we had been waiting for though; the others that were supposed to be here.   
Where were they? What was taking so long?   
I could watch the waters for hours, waiting to spot the boat once more but the ocean showed no signs of the others. "What is?" I questioned the male after his word. His eyes seemed intent on spotting something that didn't exist, or perhaps he was deep in thought at the moment. I could never seem to tell with someone like him. He never spoke much, and if he did speak, it was nearly never about himself. We both have been here a while and all I know is his name and talent. That's all I was told.   
Met with a long pause, I patiently wait, gazing over his features. Reminding me of a... Shadow perhaps. The slight wind blew through his hair ever so softly, it was like he matched the atmosphere perfectly somehow. I didn't really understand how his darkness fit the tropical island mood but it somehow worked.  
"They failed, of course." He muttered, closing his eyes. "Must I explain everything to you?"   
Without even glancing my way, he stepped away from the shoreline and turned away. I felt a little guilty for the bother but my curiosity overpowered that feeling with ease. I quickly hurried to his side, trying to piece everything together. The island was rather large, and uninhabited now after the forced evacuation.  
I didn't know much, but I had been told it used to be a relaxing island resort until the Future Foundation moved everyone away. This was so they could build a chamber for the pests called Remnants. Although that's all that had been revealed. The Future Foundation was supposed to be fighting on the side of hope, which is why I agreed to come along without hesitation. They didn't need to knock me out or anything, so I was a little grateful for that. The warm sun beat down on me, almost as if I was being hugged by the sun itself. Quiet, calming, and if it wasn't for the circumstances, happy.   
"Something happened to the boat." He sighed, crossing his arms. "That something was probably Enoshima's lackeys attacking the Foundation. It looks like we're trapped."   
A sudden fear swept up my body and it felt like I couldn't move. What... Was this? We couldn't leave the island? If the Future Foundation was hope, Enoshima was the deepest pit of despair, and her followers aren't any better. That fear melted into anger and I hurried to a run to catch up to my partner, grabbing his arm and stopping him in his tracks. "We can't live here forever." I began, "This island is uninhabited, Izuru Kamukura. What will we do about food-?"  
Before I could finish, he tore his arm from my hold and I found myself making eye contact with scarlet red orbs, shining brightly. "Do not call my full name like that. I don't require nearly as much food as you, so we will be fine for a while." Izuru's movements felt swift as he turned away and made his way to the cabins. Should I follow? Perhaps not after I seemed to upset him. Deciding quickly that I would wait a while before going to the cabins, I sighed.  
I wouldn't speak it aloud but I was really happy that if I were trapped here, it was with someone like him. I was only a ball of trash, but Izuru was everything. I found myself extremely lucky and unlucky at the same time. I returned to the beach and sat in the sand, observing the waves once more. As lonely as I felt, watching the water was rather calming.  
I wasn't sure how much time had passed but before I realized it, the sun began to set over the island and the warm air set into a chill, nipping at exposed skin. Still no sign of the boat.  
I didn't understand... How this all made me feel. I wanted to be afraid, and I was for a minute, but now... This swelling in my chest only grew stronger and I couldn't stop a laugh erupting from my throat. I fell back into the sand and rose my eyes to the dark sky. It stretched over the entire universe. I.. Hated it. Beneath the same sky grew despair that led to the crumble of mankind. Beneath that sky sheltered Junko Enoshima. I couldn't take it out on the sky though, as much as I deeply desired, as much as I wished that I could. I released a heavy sigh and relaxed into the beach, closing my eyes. If I fell asleep here, it wouldn't really mean anything so I didn't have a problem with drifting to rest outside.   
Even as I tried though, I couldn't fall asleep. The deathly silence... This loneliness... I let out a groan and clenched my teeth. Why couldn't I escape this feeling of dread? Was this my own despair seeping in? What do I do? How can I stop this? My mind pushed into a panic and I realized I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I-?  
I sucked in a breath, as deep as I could as it came to me. I needed to calm my nerves, I needed to relax or this panic attack would only get increasingly worse.   
Perhaps this is what I deserved though, for being as disgusting as I was.   
Loathing and doubt began to add on, piling on each other in a clustered mess of horrible thoughts.   
Trapped.  
Despair.  
Anger.  
Loneliness.  
Silence.  
Always silence.  
Even with another here, it was always so quiet.  
Madness I was being driven mad.   
Insanity.  
A sharp pain coursed up my body and with instinct, I pulled my legs up to my chest, opening my eyes to a figure standing before me. His leg lowered to the ground after giving me a powerful kick to the side that had awoken me from my mind. "You were doing it again, Komaeda." His soft voice sounded bored as always. Again... "I'm sorry." I finally answered after a second of waking up. "I do that every night. You always save me though." I allowed myself to smile up to his slightly annoyed looking face. Izuru sighed and suddenly lowered himself to the sand. His long hair pooled around him but he didn't seem to care if of sand was getting entrapped in the dark locks. "No please, go to bed. You don't need to worry about me. Really, nobody ever-"  
"I didn't ask you to tell me what to do." I found myself being interrupted. "You're annoying me." He muttered after. "So much work. You'll keep getting attacks every night, won't you?"   
Even as he asked a question, I couldn't find the will to answer. I admired the student known as Izuru Kamukura from the bottom of my heart. The ride to the island together hadn't been our first meeting, but it was the first time we officially spoke. A human with every known talent, sitting right beside me, speaking to me. I felt such joy at the moment that it felt like I forgot how to speak. My eyes lowered to my lap slowly as I couldn't answer. I felt his gaze watching me carefully as though he was reading me like a book but what was I giving away? My fingers tied together as I started to fidget, then I pushed myself off the sand to a sit.  
"Very well..." Izuru muttered after a moment. Before I could react, I could feel... Warmth. My body was warm.   
My heart skipped a beat as I realized I had been pulled into the arms of someone I... Someone I....  
I tried to keep as still as I could, even holding my breath in case movement irritated him enough to end the hug. My head rest against his chest, and I could hear a heartbeat, as quiet as it was.   
"You're too much trouble." I heard Izuru whisper, almost inaudible.  
"I'm..." I started slowly. I understood what I felt, but would he accept it? I knew my heart was driven towards the dark male. How long though? From the moment I saw him, I didn't feel afraid. In fact, I had pointed a gun at him. "I'm sorry." I couldn't tell him. I couldn't say "I'm lonely without you."   
I had all the time in the world to say it though.   
Months could have passed by now with just the two of us at the island. Perhaps these feelings started to stir because he was my only company but that would have been ridiculous. I've been alone most of my life already so it shouldn't have any effect on me now. If I recalled back now though, this... Was my very first hug.   
I had never been embraced before or loved before. Someone like me, scum like me, didn't deserve it. But I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't like it.   
I finally moved and relaxed my body into the hold. I wish it could have lasted forever but it wasn't long before I was pushed away and Izuru stood once more. "Does that satisfy you yet? I want to go to sleep." I didn't get to answer before Izuru backed away and vanished into the cabin area. When he was gone, I slowly wrapped my arms around my own body, trying to stimulate the feelings of being held again but it didn't work the same.  
What was different between the two embraces?   
More days passed without a sign of the boat and once again, I was feeling alone. Though since that night, I haven't had another panic attack. My toes swished around the pool water before I took my foot out and pulled it in to sit cris cross.   
"I don't assume you're fishing in the pool?" The sound of footsteps followed the voice as Izuru moved behind me. I rose my head and turned back, seeing him intently examining the pool.   
The island was fully equipped with anything that would make it a perfect resort, and that included a hotel and swimming pool in working order. Slowly shaking my head in response, I began to think what I was doing here in the first place. The beach was much nicer than the pool so why had I come here? Practically instinct, I woke up and made my way here early morning. "Just... A change of pace." I hesitantly muttered, keeping my eyes on the water. The conversation faded to silence but I could still feel his presence. "Izuru, if I may..." I finally turned my head up to meet his face. In a way, he looked a little different than usual. It was strange to see the dark circles under his eyes, telling of his exhaustion. How could that be the case though? How could someone like him be... Tired? It was actually a little concerning.   
"I want to know more about you. Please?"   
His red eyes blinked slowly, and he lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the pool. "That's not important." His lips curved into a frown. "There would be no point in telling... Someone as boring as you."  
He wasn't wrong about how I was boring, but it still upset me a little when Izuru became cold like that. It shouldn't, but somehow...  
"Please," I repeated again, finding that to be the only word I could use. I could see his sharp red eyes narrow as he thought. What was he thinking about?   
"I..." The voice came out in a near whisper. I held my breath so I could hear better. "Was created... Not born." Izuru suddenly blinked back to reality as if he had drifted off somewhere unknown. With that, he turned his head away. "Forget it. Since I can't trust you with cooking, I'll be making dinner tonight."   
"I only burned myself one time!" Quickly interjecting, I pulled myself to my feet. "At least let me help!"  
"I'm not interested in trash like you assisting. Just sit back and let me handle it." His voice grew stern and I quickly knew to stop trying.

That was how it began. How all of this started. I continued to think back to the good moments I had on the island, all alone, but those were only memories now. Years probably went by at this point, but after all that time, those words echoed in my head. That the person I've been living here with for so long had been created. I tried asking after that but continued to be denied answers. This was fine, right?   
No...  
I finally figured out why I was never told though. It took a while, but...  
Seeing him resting in the sand beside me, face wrenched in pain, I understood.   
Because Izuru was made, not born, he was falling apart. A creation... Failing right in front of me. What could I do? What could you even do in a situation like this? I wasn't aware I was doing it, not until it was too late as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt the ice cold streams and tried to wipe them away but it was too late as he spot me crying and frowned. "Tears are utterly useless and boring," Izuru muttered and rolled to his side to face away from me. I sniffed, catching myself and set a hand on his shoulder. I shouldn't be allowed to be upset, being as low as I was, but I truly cared for someone like him. How long we had been together and lived side by side, he was my only in a world of isolation. What would I do when he was gone? I kept begging in my mind over and over. Please don't die, please don't leave me, but it wouldn't have much difference if I spoke it aloud. His long hair lay tangled in the sand, no longer in its slick, perfect state as it had always been. It was somewhat dull in color now. He didn't react to my touch, so I began to run my fingers through it. I told myself it was to comfort him, but it was more to comfort myself as well. Then I heard him speak once more. "Don't bother. What you do now won't change my deterioration." His smooth voice muttered.

"But I..." Should I say it? Would that be okay to finally say it? "I'll be... Lonely without you." As it escaped my lips, I quickly turned my head away. I didn't hear a reply, I didn't feel a movement and I assumed I had upset him. As I turned back, I saw Izuru had turned his head back to stare at me. "You're... Annoying." He whispered and as he moved closer, I shut my eyes as tight as I could because at that moment, I was... Finally sharing a kiss. It was warm and cold at the same time and felt so soft, I thought I would melt. Of course, it was perfect though, being from him.

I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't find the willpower. Instead, more tears began to invade and the kiss interrupted by a salty taste from them. Izuru pulled back and wiped his lips, showing no emotion as usual. "Are you good now?" He asked, sounding tired.

"No..." I lowered my head. How could I be good? It's not... It's not fair. "No, I can't lose you! What about all the time we've spent together? That'll just be nothing!" I couldn't bring myself to look up as I reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're my hope. What will I do... When.. You're..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't speak the future. The silence was almost deadly before I heard the mutter. "You will find a way. You always seem to." When Izuru pulled his hand back, I quickly tried to jump out to take it again but I was too late because... He fell into the sand and lay unmoving. I began to panic, shaking his softly, then harder. His name left my lips over and over, but there was no reply. Even his ruby eyes barred themselves away behind eyelids. Before I realized it, my calling had become screaming and I lost the energy to keep myself on my knees. As though I had been punched in the chest, I couldn't breathe over my crying. I lost all energy, but it was only for a second before rage replaced everything around me. How... How could this happen!? I dug my fingers into the sand and threw up a flurry of grains before the anger evaporated. Ever so carefully, I crawled back to where Izuru lay and pressed my ear to his silent chest. I exhaled and closed my eyes. What... Could I do? He was still warm. It was hard to believe he was actually... Gone. Was this my despair? Was I going to be alone for eternity?

The island's warmth seemed to fade at that moment as though he had taken it with him and I felt cold. Raising my head once more, I looked over his features and I began... To let it sink in. Izuru Kamukura had died right in front of me because of a flaw in his genetic modifications. How unfair could the world get? This was all true then. I'd be trapped on Jabberwock island forever, all alone from now on.


End file.
